digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:List of Mighty Squadron characters
Apemon is a fictional character in the fanfictional series Digimon Mighty Squadron. Attacks * * Description It is the only Ninja Digimon to stand on two legs & battle. Other Forms Yowiemon Yowiemon is the Shogun Form of Apemon. It forms the head & torso of ShogunOmnimon & "ShogunOmnimon + Aquilamon" . Cranemon is a Bird Digimon whose name & design are derived from the Crane. Digimon Mighty Squadron Cranemon is a fictional character in the fanfictional season of Digimon Mighty Squadron. On its own, Cranemon can fire lasers from its wings. Grizzlymon Grizzlymon is a fictional character & Digimon from the fanfictional series Digimon Mighty Squadron. When fighting alone, it can create massive earthquakes by stomping the ground, or fire energy blasts from its eyes. Attacks *'Maul Attack' (当身返し, Atemigaeshi?, lit. "Bodystrike Reversal"): Knocks down the opponent by utilizing their attack power, while converts it into striking them in their vitals. *'Crescent Dawn' Callismon Callismon is the Shogun Form of Grizzlymon. It forms the right leg of ShogunOmnimon & "ShogunOmnimon + Aquilamon". It is armed with a hand-like laser pistol. Attacks *'Deep Forest': Rams his claws on the ground, causing a small earthquake. *'Rodeo Bullet': Fires bullets from the weapon on his right arm. Mammothmon Mammothmon is a fictional character & Digimon from the fanfictional series Digimon Mighty Squadron. Its body forms the back & arms of DinoOmnimon & BattleCoredramon. The head can be utilized as a shield. Alone it can fire frigid blasts of cold air & mist at enemies, temporarily freezing them. Attacks *'Tusk Crusher' (Tusk Strikes): Launches his tusks like missiles at his opponents, or charges opponents with his tusks. *'Freezing Breath' (Tundra Breath): Unleashes a stream of cold air out of his trunk which freezes his opponents. DinoOmnimon BattleCoredramon CoreOmnimon Liamon Liamon is Mammothmon's Thunder Digivolved form. Seraphimon explains that Liamon has "courage & strength". It does not share the same abilities as Mammothmon, but it is given greater armor & defense. Liamon is part of the Thunder Digimon Assault Team, making up the forward component of the chariot. Liamon will serve as the arms, the torso, & helmet for ThunderOmnimon. Also, Liamon can DigiXros with the other Thunder Digimon & WhiteTigerVespamon to make WhiteTigerVespamon Emperor Mode, forming the shoulder pads & back. Attacks *'Thunder of King': Charges and then releases electricity generated in its mane. *'Critical Strike': Reliably aims at the opponent's vitals with its fangs. ThunderOmnimon WhiteTigerVespamon Emperor Mode Pteramon is a fictional character & Digimon from the fanfictional series Digimon Mighty Squadron. Attacks *'Missile Storm' (Side Winder): Launches multiple missiles from its wings. *'Sharp Wing' (Beak Pierce): Drops from sky vertically and pierces with its beak. The enemy's DigiCore is destroyed regardless of the thickness of its armor. Description It formed the chestplate of DinoOmnimon, it can fire twin lasers when used individually, which looks like lightning. This is the only Dinosaur Digimon with flight capability. Other Forms DinoOmnimon CoreOmnimon Hououmon Hououmon is Pteramon's Thunder Digivolved form. On its own, Hououmon is capable of creating an energy tornado & sending it towards Digimon. Attacks *'Star-Light Explosion': Solemnly flaps its four wings, causing it to rain golden grains that are said to purify all of the wickedness of those who suffer this technique. *'Crimson Flame' (Crimson Flare) ThunderOmnimon WhiteTigerVespamon Emperor Mode Dinotigermon is a fictional character & Digimon from the fanfictional series Digimon Mighty Squadron. Attacks *'Highland Fang' *'Ground Fang' Description Forming the right leg of DinoOmnimon, it can shoot a large yellow laser out of a tail cannon, similar to Triceramon; however, it can also attack using its teeth. This Digimon is by far the fastest, running as transportation. Other Forms DinoOmnimon BattleCoredramon CoreOmnimon Gryphonmon Gryphonmon is Dinotigermon's Thunder Digivolved form. It can project fireballs when used in combat on its own. It forms the left leg of both ThunderOmnimon & WhiteTigerVespamon Emperor Mode, & sits on the left side of the Assault Team. Attacks *'Solo Roar' (Supersonic Voice): Produces an extremely high-frequency sound wave which completely disrupts the opponent's data structure. *'Möbius Bite' *'Legendary Blade' *'Legendary Claw' ThunderOmnimon WhiteTigerVespamon Emperor Mode Triceramon is a fictional character in the fanfictional series Digimon Mighty Squadron. Attacks *'Tri-Horn Attack': Fires energy beams from his three horns. *'Mega Dash': Charges at opponents head-first. *'Tail Slap': Slams opponents with his tail. *'Knock Buster' Description Forming the left leg of DinoOmnimon, it can shoot laser shots from a twin cannon (its tail) as well as fire chain-link power cables out of its horns to subdue opponents. Other Forms DinoOmnimon CoreOmnimon Unimon Unimon is the Thunder Digivolved form of Triceramon. It can launch large boulders at foes. It forms the right leg of ThunderOmnimon & WhiteTigerVespamon Emperor Mode, & sits on the right side of the Assault Team. Attacks *'Aerial Attack' (Holy Shot): Fires a charged shot from mouth. *'Aerial Gallop' (corn Thrust''): Charges foe and stabs with unicorn horn. *'''Uni-Gallop *'Spread Nails' (Spread Neigh): Unleashes a cutting shockwave from horn. ThunderOmnimon WhiteTigerVespamon Emperor Mode Frogmon is a fictional character & Digimon from the fanfictional series Digimon Mighty Squadron. Attacks *'Hidden Dagger' (Ambushed Dagger) *'Frog Bite' (Leaf Wheel Cutter) Description It forms the legs of NinjaOmnimon. When on its own, it can breath fire & release several smaller Frogmon, which can latch on to their target & produce an electric shock. It can lasso a Digimon with its tongue & send an electric pulse through the tongue to electrocute the enemy. Other Forms KingFrogmon KingFrogmon is the Shogun Form of Frogmon. It forms the left leg of ShogunOmnimon & "ShogunOmnimon + Aquilamon".